creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/C
CafeLegendary *The Lights *Christmas CalicoReaper *Dread CanadianCowboy *SuburbanHousewife.com *Rap Rat CaptainCutler'sGhost *Dream of Waking *Saturday Night CaptainPlanetPug *The Bright Light? *Expiration Date Captainjeff712 *Lesser of Two Evils, The Caratharos *Can We Talk? Carmenpasta *On The Move *Test of Fate Carol Carnage *Forever CarteBlanche You may edit grammatical errors and such but please do not edit the content. *Lakeside Demon CarbsAreCarbs *ISeeYou CaseyVenn *GameMaker Mike Catzrcute *Reality's Edge *The Man in the Top Hat and the Grey Man CelticFrost80 *Message to the Mortal *The Face Behind The Window *Mannequin Corridor *Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Lost Episode *Recovered Jeffrey Dahmer Video *Bumpy *Prisoner 959 Cgtw92 *Suspicion Chaddar *Another Drop Left in the Jar *Bars *Night Chancraft *The Unknown Story Chambergambit *Before it Rains *Come to Her *Capgras Delusion *Consecration Chameli *The Handsome Young Man Chaoseed *Sky Judge Chaotic610 *ChooseYourAdventure.exe *Wolfman Creek Charcoaly *Sludge Charzy *The Shadow Chelseassmile *Chelsea's Smile - Smile Pretty For Me Chemiisan aka Candle Applejack *Death An' Th' Emp'ror *Not Chocolate ChildofSolitude *The Librarian *Extinction Theory Chocolatethief *Nice Guy Christaffa *Primeval *Don't Look Christopher.in.KY *The Damned Chriswalt En Taro Adun! i am chriswalt, i write scary stories here and their for this website. i would love some feed back on any story you read of mine. Stay scared my friends. Und lara khar. *Xelex (Turn Back) *Nazi F.I.T *Operation: Pitch Black *Box in the Back Room *Pictochat Phantom Chronofox *Amnesia: The Dark Descent CinoxFellpyre *DON'T LOOK AT ME Civil Man *A Fair Trade *GOODBYE SPONGEBOB Clayman9 *Sleepy Time Cloverbeatme!! *The Funeral *It Comes *IMDEAD.exe *The Show Cloverkat *A Simple Cry For Help CNdACola33 You can fix spelling and stuff, just not the content. *The Mailman is Here Cnsnyder2013 *00653729.WAV *As Dead as Night *Attic, The *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *Experiments of 1928 *Faceless *Ghosts in the closet *It Never Sleeps *Petville_Death *Red Painting, The *Series *THISISNOTADREAM * C0balt Crusade *Day Of Reckoning *A Little Gallows Humor Colddusk *DEADORC *Superman: No Heroes *Secret Diary COLTCOMMANDO *Mannequins Connorsmedia *The Perfect Existence *Hello, Mr. Creationist Consulting Slenderman *The Suited Angel Coolguy0024 *Laptop *House... *Little Big Karting Cooperwithacamera *The Only *Interference *The Bum's Countdown *The Under *Email From O'Brien *Radio Heads *FB Chat CorruptedNoise *Talk *A Note on Ben Craftnprayer *Jonny Crasta *Willy Wonka Beta Tape Crazy boris *Countdown CrazyFerret *Tales from the Mind Of CrazyFerret: 1 CrazyKirby97 As mentioned in "Three More Days," I have a youtube channel under the same name and I do Let's Plays there. *Three More Days Creaks if you like my stories, please visit my site. *Spirit of the Swamp *The Blessed Well *The Lunar Fires *War on the Gods Creatorofwikia *The Man With A Cane CreationofUnease Hello, this is Creator. Please do not edit my story(ies) at all. The grammar errors are iNTENTiONAL, so please do not change it/them. *Scratches on the Mirror *Steel Penny *Shadows on the Wall *The Thing in the Tree Creepiezandra *FarmVile CreepMissPasta *Just Ignore It CreepyCheetah Feel free to correct grammar, and spelling, but beyond that please contact me about any other changes. *Just Moved In Creepydude42 *Perfectionist *Birth of Insanity *Screaming Internally *Behind The Mirror *Who are You Running From? Creepygrrrl *Another Saturday Night in Georgia CreepyGuy123 Hello, I'm CreepyGuy123 and this is my pasta, soon to be pastas. *Tick Tock *The King of Sand (Part 1) CreepyKayo Hey, I'm new, only edit for minor stuff like spelling errors or grammar errors. Please do not add thank you. *The Creepy Stories *Angel Furby CreepyKeister Hello, i am CreepyKeister. i am right behind you with my cleaver. *Joseph's Story CreepyKyle Hello, I am Creepy Kyle. I am creepy. Hope you like my stories, but take it easy, I'm new here. *Beings *Forbidden Room *Time to Die Creepynut NOTE: Please do NOT edit my Creepypastas unless it has any spelling errors, grammar errors, or nothing makes any sense. My stories are also a bit cliché but they are still good. Enjoy: *LOST SONIC *The Super Smash Bros. Bootleg. *My Strange Dreams Creepypastabook : The Plague Doctor Creepy Pasta Excellence Please do not change anything in my Creepypastas unless you have asked me first or if you're only fixing spelling or grammar errors. If you fix any Spelling or Grammar errors, please let me know that you did in the talk section of the article. Thank you. 3 Blind Mice Vacation CreepyPastaJr. *Peace and Quiet *Pokemon Blood Edition *Eyeless Jack Experience *No Such Things as Ghosts *Deal with Death Creepyshite *Gone Missing *The mirrored ones CreepySpaghetti You can edit the grammar and typographical errors. But if you want to change even a single sentence from my stories, you must inform me. And also if you edited some typos please leave a message on the "Talk" page. Thank you. :3 *The Abandoned School *Old Cassette No. 596 *Rules and Regulations *My Pet Dog CreepyStoryTeller You are allowed to correct grammar and add fitting adjectives, but making "drastic" changes should be approved by me. *The Face In The Middle Of Dark *Call Of Duty: Demon Guns *SsengnihtoN *Platform Of Afterlife *A Liar Deserves His Revenge *Twelve o' Clock *The Shadows In The Corner Of Your Eye *Those Animals *Welcome To The Family *Qazdtha *Tree Roots *Why.jpg Cricri1011 *Earthquake Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *I Can See It CrimsonRegret These are the pastas i bring to the table, eat slowly, for there is a lot to consume. Bon Apitite! *Rollercoaster Tycoon *Secret *Hiding in the Light *Or xT *Zebras Croaks i'm new to this. i would like a hug in return. *Midnight City Crossfire2 Remember to eat your vegetables with a little bit of flesh and some blood soda as a drink~! Anime based creepypastas *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" Cryohydra911 *I Cannot Decide *Speak For Yourself *A Painful Reminder CyrptCaperCalzone *Immersion Crzyrbbt *Tale Weaver *The Disease *Hotel Five *Tunguska CyberGamingNinja *The Mannequin Corpse Curleyfries *The Only Nightmare Curly-BraceXD Some of the stories are of my original creation. If not, I will provide the name and link to the original author. If there are any grammatical errors visible, please feel free to correct them. However, if you wish to do a major edit to any of the stories, consult me first. *Jigsaw BBC (Revealed) *Clown in the Window *I'm Still Here *A Crying Boy Category:Meta